


Pink Is So Fucking Punk Rock

by cuddly_punk



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2012 Warped Tour, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pink Hair!Alex, Swearing, Tour Bus, other band members added unnecessarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddly_punk/pseuds/cuddly_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex asks Jack to dye his hair on Warped Tour. Fluff ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is So Fucking Punk Rock

**Author's Note:**

> idek how this happened, I just think Pink Hair!Alex is the cutest fucking thing on the planet.
> 
> got any prompts? Punk-edited-toast on tumblr

Alex stretched out on the sofa in the back lounge of the All Time Low tour bus, it has been a long break and the boys were excited to get out and tour again, even better they were on warped tour, surrounded by all their friends but still, they were all a little tired. Jack and Alex were on the bus, Zack was probably at the closest gym within a 10 mile radius with Matt drooling over his perfectly chiselled muscles, Rian and Jeff were on the Fall Out Boy bus and well who the fuck knows where Vinny is at any point on tour when he isn’t out the front selling merch.

Jack and Alex were happy to have the bus to themselves, they were curled up on the sofa that was way too small for two grown men of over 6ft watching Home Alone for what was probably the third consecutive time today. It was a nice, warm temperature on the bus, just the right temperature for you to fall asleep next to your boyfriend. Jack was paying half attention to the movie and the other half to running his fingers through Alex’s hair, with a sleepy look on his face. Alex, on the other hand was wide awake and hyperaware of the fact that Jack was running his finger though his hair.

“Hey jack” Alex looked up at Jack from where his head was on his chest, “hmmm?” Jack hummed his response, looking down and meeting Alex’s gaze

“Um, would you… you know, um… dye… my hair?” Alex had the look of a 5-year-old who wanted the last cookie in the jar on his cute, child-like features 

“You wot?” Jack looked a little dumbstruck, he hadn’t thought something along those lines would come from Alex’s mouth, Jack didn’t even know Alex wanted to dye his hair again, sure he always cooed over Jack’s ‘skunk hair’ and he did, back in 2009 put some blond through his hair but he didn’t think Alex would want something like that again, since he looked back and cringed at the way his hair looked

“you’re right, it’s a stupid idea, let’s just… forget I ever said it” Alex looked back down from the warm gaze of Jack chocolate brown eyes, when Alex dyed his hair a few years ago it was ok and he did look back and hate but, in all honesty, he missed it, he knew it was stupid and he would look like a total dickhead if he dyed his hair again, but deep down Alex kinda wanted to be a little different, just like Jack

“no no no Lex, that’s not what I meant” Jack realising how much of an asshole he had been just a little too late “you would look adorable with dyed hair, remember how cute you looked back in ’09’ Jack giggled and Alex hit him, hard in the chest “ow, you dick, that hurt!”

“So will you do it?” Alex looked up hopefully again at his boyfriend, “I don’t want to dye my whole head just a little bit, you know? Like maybe this much” Alex grabbed a few clumps of hair that made up his fringe and a couple on either side of head 

“What colour?” Jack assessed the areas that Alex wanted coloured, they would look awesome but it all depended on what colour he wanted

“um I was thinking pink” Alex said offhandedly, like it was the most normal thing to say, then again its Jack and Alex of All Time Low and let’s be honest they’ve done gayer shit

“How about you get HEY WORLD, I’M A FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL tattooed across your head that might help people out a little” this earned Jack another punch in the chest “ow! Ok ok Lex, pink actually does sound pretty cool, even for an idiot like you”

“I may be an idiot” Alex moved up a little so he was level with Jack “but I’m your idiot” he kissed Jack on the lips

“ugh, god that has got to be one of the most overused saying in the world, but I still love you even though your cheesy as fuck” Jack kissed back and rested his forehead on Alex’s and hugged him close.

“Ok get up” Alex sat up, climbed over Jack, not very gracefully I might add and fell on the floor, “we are going to go buy hair dye” Alex stood up a held out a hand to Jack to pull him up

“Ok ok, pushy mcpushy” Jack was dragged out the door of the bus and into the lot where all the tour buses were parked, they set off, walking into town to find the closest place that they could buy hair dye, Alex swinging off Jack’s arm like a 2-year-old “you,” Jack watched as Alex clung onto his side then letting go to swing Jack’s arm while they held hands “are the biggest, most stupidest dork I know” Alex flipped Jack off and poked his tongue out at him “real fucking mature Lex, real fucking mature.”

-

Jack and Alex are crammed into the small space that is the tour bus bathroom, Jack had already put the bleach in Alex’s hair where Alex wanted his hair bright pink and the bleach had been washed off, time for the colour

“Ok Lex, hold still” Jack spoke to Alex like he was 3 “I’m putting the dye in now”. Alex sat on the closed toilet lid while Jack used the squeezey bottle to apply the dye into Alex’s hair, it came out like a light pink paste and Jack being the mature adult he is fashioned in a way so that it looked like a dog had taken a pink shit on Alex’s head, when Jack nearly died laughed Alex looked in the mirror, he struggled to not laugh, “what the fuck Jack?! Are you five? Fucking finish the job you asshole!” Jack continued to laugh as he knew there was no venom behind Alex’s words. Jack carefully ran his gloved fingers through Alex’s bleached hair as skilfully as he played guitar chords during a show.

“now hold still,” Jack leaned down and softly kissed Alex on the cheek “this has to stay in for half an hour before you can wash it out, as you’re gonna sit right here because if you move a fucking inch you will cover the whole bus in dye hair dye, you understand Alexander?” Jack looked at Alex with a stern look but he didn’t mean anything “fine, I’ll sit here Jacky” Alex crossed his arms defiantly, like a 4 year old throwing a tantrum, “but only if you sit with me AND bring me my phone” Alex looked a Jack with the most heart-melting puppy dog eyes he could muster, “of course I’ll gonna keep you company Lex, I’d not a complete dick”

-

Alex stuck his head under the shower head and washed his hair clean of the pink paste that had managed to stain everything from his forehead to the back of shirt. The smell was getting to both boys and they were glad when Alex wad able to wash it out.

He reappeared in the back lounge where Jack was seated on a couch, waiting for the big reveal. “Close your eyes Jacky, and no peeking!” Alex called from the bathroom before walking into the back lounge, “ok, open”, Jack opened his eyes and gasped at how hella awesome Alex’s hair looked with a pink fringe, it hung a little over his eye and was styled in the perfect ‘I just woke up from a threesome I had last night’ look about it.

Jack jumped up and hugged Alex close, squeezing him tight, “you look so fucking adorable Lex!” Jack ruffled his hair and kissed his nose, “fuck yeah I’m adorable! No one can out do me in adorableness! Not even Patrick” Alex stood proudly looking up at Jack “I’m really happy I did this, I feel so… empowered, you know like when a girl cuts hers short? I feel so free!” “Ok, calm down there superman, you dyed your hair pink, you’re not challenging gender stereotypes, but both are pretty adorable” Jack leaned into to kiss Alex and he returned the kiss instantly, “you are beautiful Alex and I don’t think you even realise how much you mean to me” Jack gave Alex a soppy look and Alex returned it with a goofy smile “trust me I have an idea, because I feel the same about you” “fuck were sappy”.

About an hour later Jack and Alex are once again curled up on the sofa in the front lounge this time, watching Ghostbusters because they’re giant nerds when Rian, Vinny, Patrick, Pete, Jeff, Brendon, Zack and Matt walked on the bus, Rian and Jeff must have invited Pete, Patrick and Brendon over for some reason. The 8 boys walking in on the sweetest and most disgusting thing they have ever seen; Jack and Alex curled up together, both nearly asleep, this is when they notice Alex’s hair.

“Holy shit man! What did you do to your hair?!” Rian stared with disbelief at Alex who had woken up a little when the other walked in, “I dyed it pink” Alex looked over Jack’s lanky form at the crowd in the doorway “man it looks dope!” Pete looks around at the others and they all nod in agreement, “I love it! Pete you should dye yours!” Patrick looks excitedly at Pete, “hey props man, most guys wouldn’t have the guts to dye their pink” Brendon gives Alex a nod of appreciation. The boy sit down and have a very political discussion about gender identity because they’re classy like that, then Jack pipes up, for the first time in a while, he runs his fingers through Alex’s hair and sets his chocolate eyes on him, “yes, because we all know, pink is the most punk rock colour of all!” Jack hugs Alex around the waist and pulls him close.

Pink hair? Yeah definitely punk rock.


End file.
